Why Me?
by CeilPhantomhive255
Summary: In a parallel world that also uses alchemy lives Schuyler Wildrage, her family, and very familiar look alikes from Amestris. When Schuyler is forced into a coma, she is flung back into the place she has long been away from. Will she bring trouble with her? "Why did you follow me here!" I asked "Because I love causing you trouble." He said menacing. Pairings: Royai, AlWin, EdxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! ^_^ This is my first fanfic and my first time uploading a story, so please go easy on me. My nickname for this site will be Schuyler Wildrage, so if anyone needed a name to call me by.**

**This was actually a dream I had one night and I've just been continuing the story. This fanfic is two years after the Promised Day As I've said I'm new to this so please go easy on me and please review and that will tell me if you guys like it so that I know when to update. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any FMA characters, only my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**A Misunderstanding**

(-Ali-)

Darkness is closing in. Why is it so cold? Why do I have the same feeling as I did that day? Why couldn't I do anything right? Well, I guess now this is my way of making amends with all the wrongs I've done. Mom, Dad, Brother, I'll be home soon. Darkness sweeps over me, covering me like a blanket.

* * *

(-Edward-)

Just my luck, I think as it begins to rain. Al and I are making our way to HQ and Colonel Bastard's- wait he's a General now- office. I for one have never been a fan of the rain because it always makes my ports hurt, but Al absolutely loves the rain. I look over to see Al with a huge smile on his face, splashing in every puddle we pass by. It's been two years since I got Al's body back. Two years since our journey ended. We decided to lay low for a while to get Al used to his body. Now we've decided that it's time to get back on the road.

I continue down the road with a scowl on my face until Al stops and looks in an alley. "Al. We are not stopping to pick up any cats," I tell him sternly. No matter where we go he always seems to find them. I have no idea how he does it. Maybe he had a cat radar or something? Catdar?

Pulling me from my musings, Al cries, "Brother, there's a little girl over here and she looks hurt!"

Okay, maybe a cat wouldn't have been so bad.

I whip my gaze over to see a girl huddled in a ball, trying to keep warm. She's unconscious and soaked to the bone. I run to her side, my eyes scanning her injured, shivering form. There's blood here and there in her short, reddish brown hair and on her jeans and black t-shirt that had tears in them. I try to shake her shoulder gently, even call out to her, but she was dead asleep. After a minute of failing, I quickly decide that we will have to try another tactic. It's not like we can leave her here like this, so I pick her up as carefully as possible and tell Al to run to HQ.

I barge into the Colonel-General's-office and promptly lay her on his couch. "Fullmetal, does this look like an open house to you?" Mustang asks from his desk, watching me with narrowed eyes.

I go to yell at him but Al butts in, "We found her wounded, unconscious, and freezing in the rain. We couldn't just leave her."

Mustang's interest perks. He walks over to examine her and finds she is no longer bleeding but still wounded. "It's nothing too serious, so don't wake her yet. Let her get some rest. We can interrogate her when she wakes up," Mustang concludes.

"You sound like we're investigating her for a crime," I retort accusingly. Mustang says nothing and walks back to his desk. Al and I keep a watchful eye on her, wondering what could have possibly happened to her. Was she mugged or something? Piss the wrong person off? We sit on the other couch, whispering softly to each other while Mustang scribbles away at some documents. You'd think the man was completely unbothered by the situation, except he kept glancing at the girl every few minutes.

The minutes tick by and I grow both impatient and worried. Mustang said she wasn't that bad off, so shouldn't she be waking up by now? Maybe we should take her to a hospital? We would have before but the command center was closer…

Then, finally, she shows signs of waking up half an hour after we arrived at HQ.

She moves around and we get closer to her. From his desk, Mustang takes notice and places his pen down but makes no move to get up. She opens her eyes, frightened at first, and then something changed. "Edward!" she exclaims…happily? Before I can process that, she wraps her arms around my neck. I have no clue who this girl is but she removes her arms from my neck and gives me a smile that says I'm her favorite person in the world. I don't say anything, a testament to how stunned I was. She then looks behind me and excitedly says the General's and Al's names. We all raise a collective eyebrow to her and she senses something is wrong.

A frown pulls at her features, and, before I can even ask what's wrong, the strange girl flips over the couch, huddles next to the wall, and pulls out a pocket knife. "Who are you and what have you done to my friends?!"

Well, can't say that I saw that coming.

* * *

(-Ali-)

If they don't know who I am, then who are they really? I'm so confused. They look like them, but I saw the looks on their faces! They don't know me. What's going on?

I'm currently leaning on a wall on the far side of what appears to be an office with only a pocket knife to protect me. Well, I lied. I have a gun but I'll only use that on a desperate need because if I bend down to get it out of my boot my wound will open. Plus, I didn't want to be caught off guard if I went for it. They might rush me.

"Please calm down, Miss. We're not going to hurt you. We just want to know who you are," the look alike of Mustang told me in a smooth, methodical voice, standing behind a desk.

"Liar," I scoff under my breath, still not lowering my weapon. There's no way I'm going to believe them, just because they wore those faces.

"At least tell us if there is anything we can help you with. I was the one who wanted to bring you here to help you. You're hurt; all I wanted to do was help," the look alike of Al pleads with me. True, he was so loveable, but I didn't know if this was a trap. So I keep my mouth shut, refusing to back down.

"You mean, little runt! My brother tried to help you and this is the thanks he gets?" the look alike of Ed scolds me.

A tick mark appears on my forehead, "Don't call me small, you half pint midget!"

"Who are you calling so small that he can barely be seen by an ant?!" Ed yells back.

We bicker back and forth until I yell, "I am not small, you flippin' blonde!" Right after that comment I choked on a cough. I put my hand over my mouth, but didn't drop my knife, and hacked up a lung. Everyone stops and stares at me. Unable to stay standing on shaky legs, I fall to my knees, still coughing while they inch towards me. I raise my knife again and they back off. I pull away my hand to see blood drip from it. I wipe it on my pants leg and lean against the wall. Everyone stares at me, Al looking terrified.

Suddenly, someone walks through the door. With a new rush of adrenaline, I'm able to jump up but still need the support of the wall to lean against. The person goes for their gun and I go for mine. Soon we are face-to-face with each other, gun-to-gun. But as I look into the person's eyes, my aim wavers as my heart breaks. "…Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth?" I choke out again, unable to believe this. All the hard work I had done to keep her safe didn't work. I couldn't just fall to the ground and cry, I didn't even know if this look alike was really her. But then the woman looks at me and she recognizes me. "Ali?" She put her gun away and smiled, which bewilders me more.

I didn't relax from my position. And yet, a voice in the back of my head tells me that this has to be her. No one has ever called me that name; that was her nickname for me. But I had to test her. "The one of my heart. My angel with me. Never leaves my side. As white as the snow outside," I gave her our riddle.

Her smile only got wider, "The one I've been with since birth. My all. My one. My little guardian."

And it all shatters.

I break down. The gun slips from my numb fingers as I fall to my knees once again and I begin to sob. This was her, no doubt about it; she remembers it, she remembers me. Riza comes over and hugs me. Immediately, I sink into the embrace. I can feel her arms around me, so that means this is real, right? I just don't know. It's too much. The numbness has spread from my fingers to my whole body, prompting my eyes to close. I have no energy to fight it as I once again fall into the darkness. But this time, I knew I was coming back.

* * *

**So that's it for now. Thank you for reading and please review :) Thank you LeFay Strent for helping me improve my writing by editing for me and giving me advice. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again ^_^ I'm glad that some of you guys liked the story :)**

**Thank you to Mrs Shiro Elric for the review and favorite. Thank you Ed' .Kitten and Hopeless Alchemist for reviewing and thank you Doll with No brain, Hopeless Alchemist, and Kyoichi Amaya for adding this to their watch list. Thank you LeFay Strent for editing. ^^ Thank you guys, I'm glad some people like my story XD Sorry this is posted later than I expected because I went out tonight. ^^ Anyway, Onward And Forward My Fellow People! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, only my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**A Little Reassurance**

(-Riza-)

As Ali falls asleep I see that smile I haven't seen in years. A smile of my own comes to my face as I lift her up and lay her on the couch. There, she sleeps peacefully, her long bangs covering her eyes. I'm sad to see that she's cut her hair short; it used to be past her waist. Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I turn around to see the boys staring at me like I have gone crazy.

"Colonel Hawkeye, what is going on here?" the General demands. He looks confused out of his mind and so do the Elrics.

I sigh and tell everyone to sit down. I sit next to Ali, the Elrics sink onto the couch in front of us, and the General takes a seat back behind his desk. "I'll tell you everything, but I expect no interruptions. Got it?" The three of them glance at each other, noting the graveness of my tone. They hurriedly agree, wanting to unravel the mystery of Ali and I.

I begin with how I met her, "When I was eighteen I found a little girl, no older than ten, injured and unconscious in my backyard. I brought her in, cleaned her up, and waited for her to wake up. When she finally came to I asked her where her parents were." The next part still haunts me to this day. "Her answer was that she had no family. She told me they had all died and I felt so bad for her. Ali wasn't one who wanted to be pitied. Even when she was little she had way too much pride to be pitied," I inform them with a smirk on my face.

"I asked her other questions, like where she was from, her age, if she had any friends she could stay with, and her answer was strange," I tell them with a serious tone. "She said that she was from the other side of the gate, that she had no one to go to, and that she was only ten years old." Here, the others gasp but I go on before they can interrupt me, "What caught me off the most is where she said she lived. Back then I had no idea what she meant, so I brushed it off. Now, from an alchemist's perspective, I realize what she meant. And I will be the first one to ask her questions, understand?" I explain, my motherly/sisterly instincts kicking in. They all nod immediately. It's always funny how I have my way of scaring them.

I continue my story, "Since she had nowhere else to go, I took her in and cared for her like a mother. Father never had a problem with her as long as she didn't cause trouble. I made sure she never did." That part surprises the General, since he knows what Father was like.

The next part is hard for me to talk about but I keep a straight face and continue, "She was fifteen when she went missing. Ali left to visit the town one morning but never came back. I searched high and low around town; I even put posters up and asked around town if they had seen her. The town's people told me that they never saw her, which meant she never made it to town." My mask slowly crumbles as I watch Ali rest at my side with a serene expression. "To this day I haven't stopped searching for her, and it broke my heart. It broke my heart that I had lost her. I felt guilty because I didn't see her off; I would usually see her off in the morning, but she woke earlier than I, so I didn't see her leave."

As I finish the story a smile comes to my face, "But now that she is back I will not let anything happen to her. And she is in huge trouble." I direct the last part towards Ali because I know she has woken up and is listening to me.

Ali looks up at me and grins, her emerald eyes glinting with mischief. She starts to sit up and I try to push her down but she insists on sitting upright. Stubborn little girl. "Geez, why is it every time I sit up I see black spots?" she asks, blinking rapidly.

"Maybe if you took better care of yourself and stayed out of trouble you wouldn't," I retort, still peeved that she is hurt.

She shoots a dirty look at the boys and asks, "Who told her I'm injured?"

"I have eyes for myself, you know." Ali just sticks her tongue out at me and I laugh.

The boys are staring at us like we're crazy while we are bickering and finally I bring the conversation back to more important subjects. It is question time.

"Where have you been?" I demand out of her.

"I went back home," she says with no emotion.

Although that information certainly shocks me, I keep the surprise from showing. "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, desperation leaking through my features. I am sad that she left without saying goodbye and angry at her for disappearing on me.

"It was an unexpected return; if I would have known I was going then I would have said goodbye and thanked you for taking good care of me," she replies with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're back," I smile as I give her a hug and she returns it. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook yet, young lady."

Ali's only response is to laugh nervously.

"This is a hell of a secret you've been keeping all of this time, Hawkeye," Roy declares, leaning back in his chair with crossed arms and watching me with narrowed, calculating eyes. In his gaze I find curiosity and even deeper I see a smidge of hurt only visible to me, hurt that I would keep this from him. "Why haven't you ever brought this up? If what she claims is true, don't you think I would have liked to have known?"

I level a hard stare at him, "There are things I can't even tell you, Roy. This was one of them." I glance at Ali, catching her green eyed gaze and it makes my lips twitch in a half smile. It's been so long since I've seen her, I can't stop smiling. These years have been long without her. I've truly missed her. "By the time I realized the importance of her origins she was already gone. However, her secret was not mine to give. You must know how serious the consequences would be if that kind of information fell into the wrong hands. So I swore I would protect her in every way possible."

"And now?" he raises an eyebrow at me. I can tell by his expression he is wondering why I'm telling them all this now.

"That still stands. I will protect her no matter what." Then I glance at Ali again, "It seems now though that she has bitten off more than she can chew and an alchemist's opinion would be more than welcome." Ali frowns at that but wisely says nothing.

I turn back to the boys, nodding my approval so they could begin their round of questions. Edward especially appears to be fidgeting in anticipation.

Ed states the obvious, "We have some questions of our own to ask." Ali goes back to being serious and nods for them to ask their questions.

"Who are you?" Al asks.

"My birth name is Schuyler Serena Wildrage but Riza gave me a new name, Alyssa Elizabeth Serena Hawkeye. Call me Alyssa, Schuyler, or Ali. Whatever floats your boat."

"Where are you from?" Ed questions.

"That question is for a later time."

"Why are you injured?" Al asks.

"Another question for later."

Why is she avoiding all these questions? What is she hiding, I think suspiciously.

"Why do you have automail? And you can't brush this question off," Ed demands. He looks like he knows why. Ali gets a grave look on her face, that mischief in her eyes long gone.

My eyes dart to her form, not seeing any sign of automail…until I see her glove on her left hand torn. Sure enough, she has an automail arm. How did I not see this, or even feel how much heavier she was when I carried her? I wonder.

Ali begins frantically trying to get out of telling us, "My story is not happy-go-lucky like other kids', and it's not a short one either." The look on her face is one that shows pain and hardship.

"We're not going anywhere," I tell her, wanting to hear the story for myself. The story she told me is not the same one she is about to tell us.

Ali seems disappointed and even a little scared. She gives the others a wary glance, obviously considering if she can trust them or not. I lay a hand on her arm and nod in assurance. She gets the picture, sighs and starts her story, "As you know, I'm not from here…"


End file.
